


Logan's Day Off

by MajesticGhosty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffyfest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Patton can feel the others emotions, Rollerskating, This is pure fluff, like i said, logan needs a break, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGhosty/pseuds/MajesticGhosty
Summary: Logan works too hard. Patton decided to change that.





	Logan's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a One shot I wrote a while back. I decided to post it on here. It also on tumblr @actualdadfriend and Wattpad @dotty_hall_248  
> If you want to follow me there, that would be great, but you don't have to.

Patton, though not the brightest at times, was the smartest when it came to emotions and how to help people with their problems. 

He also had a weird ability to tell whatever the other traits were feeling. 

At the current moment, Roman was happy, Virgil was indifferent, and Logan was... stressed?

Patton realized that while the others may be in their ususual state of being, Logan was in need of his help.

Knocking on the door, Patton was determined to find out why someone who is usual content was now stressed out.  
Logan answered, looking like a mess. His hair that was usually combed down neatly was sticking up everywhere, his glasses were crooked, and bags so heavy, it would give Virgil a run for his money. 

"What...whats going on?" asked Patton. He was concerned about his friend.  
"Working...on..." Logan rubbed his eyes, "stuff...you know..."

Patton did not know. "Well, you need a break, by the looks of it." Patton took a breath and smelled the air. He wrinkled his nose. "And a bath."

Patton walked into the disgusting room and went straight to Logan's desk.   
"What are you doing?" asked a very tired Logan. 

"First things first. This work," Patton snapped his fingers and the piles of paper, folders, and files disappeared. "NO MORE!"

Logan tried to stop him, but he couldn't do much in his tired state. 

"Next," Patton snapped his fingers again and suddenly Logan and Patton were both in their onsies. Their was a pillow pile and blankets in front of a tv. 

"We will spend as long as you want watching whatever you want. You can sleep or just watch. However, you will be doing no work and no moving. If you want something, I'll get it."

"But-"

"No buts, no cuts, no coconuts. Now, on the pillows." Logan just stood there, trying to process everything that just happened. 

"Thats... a lot of information to take in less than thirty seconds." Logic was kind of confused of what just was said to him. He remained still, Morality looking at him expectantly.

"Well, you asked for it." Patton walked towards Logan, picked him up, and took him over to the pile of softness. He gently threw him in and jumped in right next to him. 

"What do you want to watch?" Morality started flipping through different channels. 

He saw a glimpse of one of his favourite shows. "Rick and Morty. Can we watch that?" Patton nodded and flipped back to the show. 

"Ummm..." Logan felt heat creeping up his neck as he watched Morality snuggle up against him, head resting on his chest.   
Patton looked up at Logan, gave him the most adorable smile, and threw his leg over Logan. His eyes closed, his hair ruffled, and his onsie made him look so peaceful and cute.

He watched the show, but his eyes could not stay focused on the show. His mind and heart kept racing. Patton had already fallen asleep on top of Logan, make him even more flustered.

He sighed and turned off the television. He pulled Patton closer to him and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Logan woke up to Patton jumping on top of him.

"Come on Logan, wake up. We don't have all day for you to sleep. Come on, we still have things to do for your day off." Patton continued to shake him up.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, Morality now basically sitting on his lap. Logan looked up at him and, to his dismay, the feelings from last night returned. 

Patton gave his adorable smile and got off of him and started to walk out. "Get ready, we have a lot to do today."

Morality skipped out, leaving a very embarrassed Logic back in his room.   
He took a deep breath and decided to get ready. Logan hoped that the feelings from earlier did not come back for the rest of the day.

Patton was waiting outside the door, bouncing on his feet excitedly. He grabbed Logan's hand and began to run to the activity. 

He felt his heart beat in his chest as he smiled like an idiot while following him.

Patton suddenly stopped, almost causing the other to fall over. 

"Here we are." Patton smiled as he opened a new door in the Mind Palace. Patton looked over at Logan. "You know how to rollerskate, don't you?"

"Wait, what?" Logan asked as he was suddenly dragged in to the room. 

Oh my goodness. 

There in the middle of the room was a roller rink. He looked next to him and saw Patton with light blue rollerskates on. In his hands, he held a dark blue pair. 

Those must be mine

"Patton, I can't skate." 

Patton smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." Patton snapped his fingers and suddenly, Logan felt himself rolling forward. He reaches his arms and grabbed onto Patton. 

"Here, grab on and I'll pull you." Patton grabbed his hand and began to glide foreward.

"I think I'm getting it." Logic felt himself began to glide just as well. 

"See, I knew you would get it." Patton smiled back at Logan. "Now, try it yourself."

He let go and put his arms out on either side. "Come on!"

Logan freaked out and grabbed Morality as fast as he could to avoid falling. He grabbed him by the waist, his head underneath Pattons arm. 

Unfortunately for Logan, this caused the feelings to come back. He felt himself get more and more red faced. He tried to stop him and Patton so he could adjust, but he ended falling right onto Patton.

"I am so sorry." Logan sighed, his hands on eithier side of Pattons face. "I really thought I could do it." 

Patton lookedd at him and smiled. "Its okay. This was meant to be your day. I got a little carried away. You needed a break, that's for sure. But, I should have had something that you would enjoy."

"Well," Logic chuckled. "I did have fun today. And I do feel relaxed. Thank you." He leaned down and gave Patton a hug. Well, the best hug you can do when your on the ground. 

Logan layed next Patton, them staring at each other. 

"So," Patton asked cautiously. He didn't want to Logan to get upset. It was his day. "What now? What do you want to do?"

"Well, last night was fun. And relaxing. We can watch a movie."

They both smiled at each other, Patton nodding in aggrement.

They both appeared in Pattons room this time. They both got the pillow and blanket pile ready, with a few stuffed animals thrown in as well. 

"So, what movie?" Patton gestured to a shelf of movies. "It doesn't have to be from this, but it's a start."

He scanned the movies, landing on one of his favourites. 

"Big Hero Six?" 

"Of course." Patton put the movie in and jumped in right into the fort. "Come on, join me!"

Logan went and sat next to Morality, trying not to get too close. He did not want a repeat from last night. 

He turned his body to face Patton, making him lay on his side. Patton was already doing the same. 

"Thank you Patton," he began."I really do appreciate all of this. Thank you. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you." Logan felt heat creeping up his neck to his cheeks. 

"Aww, anytime Logan. We all need to treat ourselves every once and a while." He smiled, making his red face more red.  
"As for repaying me, don't worry," he said shaking his head. He then got an idea. "Though, there is one thing that you can do for me."

"Anything. What is it?" He became very scared the second he saw the face Patton makes when he has something planned. 

"This" He pulled Logan close to him till their faces were inches apart. 

"Can I kiss you?" Patton asked, his head tilting to one side ever so slightly. His adorableness side tracked Logic, as barely could choke out a small yes. 

Suddenly, he felt something come over him. The feelings, they were back. They were strong. They made his entire face go red and butterflies rushing around in his stomach. 

However, this time, he didn't mind them.


End file.
